


[Podfic of] Let's Keep the Party Polite

by isweedan



Category: The Middleman (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[9:37] Author's Summary: A lady doesn't wander all over the room and blow on some other guy's dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Let's Keep the Party Polite

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Let's Keep the Party Polite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/607926) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> This was recorded to be part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) AWESOME!

Coverart by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Length** 0:09:37

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bThe%20Middleman%5d%20Let%27s%20Keep%20the%20Party%20Polite.mp3)


End file.
